In Memory of Maes Hughes
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: hey everyone. Okay this is a BIG SPOILER to anyone who hasn't seen the episode of fullmetal alchemist words of farewell. It's rated T because of what hapened to Hughes and a said a bad word in here so... yeah. R&R!


Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: Hey everyone I'm back but only for a while my computer is still messed up but I'll just deal. Anyway this is my first try on a full metal alchemist story It's …. in ….. sniff….. Memory…of…. MAES HUGHES TH-THE B-BEST MAN I HAVE EVER MEET. AND I WILL NEVER FORGET HIM! DAMN WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE IT'S NOT FAIR!CRYS ENVY WILL PAY DAMN IT, IT'LL PAY. calms down, sniff okay this is in his honor say what you will about it but I just had to write something so if you read please R&R. It's the final few minutes of the episode "words of farewell."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own full metal alchemist

****

We see the graveyard and all the toms. We then see soldiers carrying a casket. We see all of the alchemist standing with their hands in a salute. We then see his family and Mustangs face. Then they begin to bury his body.

"Mom how come, why are they burying daddy."

The soldiers continue to bury him

"Who are those people. Why are they burying him, why?"

"He's gone baby."

"They can't I don't like it. Daddy said he had lot's of work to do and if they

bury him he can't do it when he wakes up."

Her mother reaches down and hugs her.

"Elicia."

"Stop them mommy daddy needs to do his work he told me."

She hugs her tighter. We then see Armstrong his arm covering his eyes but we can see tears running down his face.

"Why are you burying daddy mommy, why."

We then see the general. Then we see Mustang.

"DADDY WAKE UP!"

We see the cemetery and then the other soldiers leave.

"We'll catch up sir."

We see Mustang standing in front of his tombstone.

"Killed in action and promoted two ranks for it brigadier general Hughes.

You're the guy who was gonna work below me and push me to the top.

Then you get yourself killed and pass me in the racks. I don't know what's

more absurd you or the state."

Hawkeye walks up behind him.

"Are you ready?"

We see Mustang.

"You know, years ago I had a theory on human transmutation. After all we've seen

I was actually trying to remember it now. We alchemist are such hopeless

predictable things."

We see them both on the hill

"Why didn't he tell me lutenant Ed and Al in danger, lab 5. Maybe I could have

done something to help."

"Maybe, because he knew you'd try, sir."

Mustang turns around to face her.

"What's that mean."

"When those two boys are in harms way, sir. Well sometimes your decisions

aren't exactly rationale."

****

We get a close up of Hawkeye's face.

"Maybe, brigadier general Hughes didn't tell you because

he wanted you to concentrate on your own goals.

Instead of the Elricks, so you could make it to the top,

without any more set backs."

A piano is heard in the background. Mustang then put on his hat. We see Hawkeye's face.

"It's…It's going to rain today."

She looks up at Mustangs back.

"Yes."

We then see aside of Mustangs face with a tear going down his check. Then both of them standing in front of the tombstone.

We see Ed and Al's train. We see Ed eating a pie.

"hmmm, I guess that's what they call a mother's touch, I could eat this stuff all day."

We see Winry, Al, & Ed sitting in there seats.

"That Mr. And Mrs. Hughes and their cute little daughter Elicia, that had to be

the perfect family."

We see the back of Al's head and Ed's face.

"Yeah."

"Come on perfect, the guy's noisy and obsessed with his kid. He's annoying."

"You like him, he came to see us all the time."

"Yet he's always complaining about how busy he is. That big goof doesn't make any sense."

We see Al's face.

"Why do you think he cares so much about us, seriously."

We see Ed and Winry.

"Beat's me."

"Really Ed, you'd better tell him thanks when you get back to central."

Ed's eyes open wide as he see's something out his window we see Maes Hughes waving goodbye to him from a train station. Ed keeps his gaze at that spot. The piano stops. Ed sticks his head out the window to keep looking. We see the inside again.

"Ed."

"Did you see something brother."

Ed continues to look out the window. He then finishes his pie.

"No."

****

In memory of brigadier general Maes Hughes

A loyal soldier

A devoted husband

A beloved father

All who knew you will never forget you

Your spirit will live on forever in our hearts

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: I hope you who read this will follow the words of the dedication. Maes Hughes I hope I speak for everyone when I say that Maes Hughes will never be forgotten for all that he was and did.


End file.
